


how do i go on without you?

by elvenloki



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, This Is Sad, major spoilers for the death cure movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 2. everything i love has been taken from me. what do i have left to fight for?29. you’re dying. I can feel it.- pairing: newt x gender-neutral!reader- kinda a pt 2 to my last one but not really but not really lmao also spoiler warning!!





	how do i go on without you?

You’re dying. You can feel it.

Among the burning buildings and the gun-fire and the blood is Newt laying on the pavement. You’re next to him. He has a knife in his chest, his eyes are red and black and wide open, and his skin is already a sickly grey and his veins are boldy blue against the blood that’s everywhere.

Blood that’s on you.

You want to give up. To lie on the concrete and stay there. You can’t conjure up the energy to keep going, to make it to the berg.

Thomas is stood on the other side of Newt. He’s watching you stare blankly at your now dead boyfriend.

Brenda, Minho, Fry and Gally round the corner with the cure. You want to start screaming and crying but you don’t, you can’t.

“Oh my god.” Brenda is the one to break the silence. It’s so quiet you barely notice the fact that there’s a war going on around you.

Thomas looks you in the eye when you look up at him. He says nothing as he picks his gun up from the ground and turns to run toward the WCKD facility.

No one says a thing as you reach down to close Newt’s eyes.

“We need to get back to the berg. We need to get Thomas.” Gally announces and you shake your head. You don’t want to go anywhere.

Because you know Newt won’t, can’t go with you.

“Y/N, let’s go.” Minho tries to be gentle as he places he hand on your shoulder but you jerk away violently.

“Don’t touch me!” Your voice is scratchy and dry.

“We have to go and you’re not staying here.” Minho reasons.

“Why not?” You look at him, and then Brenda and Gally and Fry. “What’s the point anymore? Everything I have ever cared about has been taken away from me. What do I have left to fight for?”

“Newt wouldn’t want you to die. He would want you to come with us.” Fry walks toward you, and you all but fall into his embrace and every fiber of your being breaks and you’re crying harder than you ever have before.

And now you’re walking after the group back to the berg and all you can think about is him.

Because he is the reason you’re here right now. He is the reason you survived this long and he saved you.

You can only think about him. His hands. His limp. His hair when it falls in his face and sticks to his sweat.

You can’t picture going on without him. But you have to.

For him.


End file.
